


Natural Phenomenon

by micehell



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, PWP-ish, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-10
Updated: 2005-04-10
Packaged: 2017-11-12 02:38:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/485748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/micehell/pseuds/micehell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Like the Northern Lights, loving Fraser is a natural phenomenon</p>
            </blockquote>





	Natural Phenomenon

They’d only been on the trail a couple of days, but they were both exhausted. Not that those two days had been terribly hard, but the ones before them had been something of a strain.

Ray was still showing lingering traces of hypothermia. Since exhaustion made him much more vulnerable to the condition, Fraser had decided to set up camp early and remain there the next day to rest. He’d gotten everything set for their stay, and had insisted that Ray should lie down until dinner. That Ray hadn’t argued was a sure sign that he wasn’t feeling well.

As he sat staring at their cooking dinner, Fraser found that he was grateful for the break. He’d survived a lot of emotional upheaval recently – seeing Ray Vecchio again, coming across Muldoon and the memories he brought with him, saying his final goodbye to both his mother and his father. Though he’d soldiered through it all, it had deeply unsettled him.

He’d hoped that this trip through the stark beauty that was his home would balance him, put everything back in perspective. And it probably would have worked if it hadn’t been for one thing: Ray.

In Chicago, where there’d been various distractions constantly at hand, he’d managed to control his feelings for his friend. Hadn’t let a more than friendly regard get out of hand and destroy a friendship that was the best he’d ever known. But out here, in the middle of a vast, mainly unpopulated area, with very few distractions about, he was finding control hard to come by. Even as he’d gotten Ray settled he’d been hard pressed not to think about kissing his very enticing lips, chapped as they were.

As alluring as the lips were though, he had to get such desires back into Pandora ’s box. It was inappropriate to harbor such feelings for his friend. His friend who frequently touched him. His friend who sometimes hugged him for no reason that Fraser could ascertain. His friend…. He shook his head to clear it of those thoughts. He hoped some rest would help, because he didn’t know what he was going to do otherwise.

His thoughts about Ray were interrupted by the man himself. He’d fallen asleep, and now appeared to be dreaming, mumbling and fretting in his sleeping bag on the other side of the camp stove. Concerned, Fraser went to check on him. When he placed his hand on Ray’s forehead, Fraser knew his concern was justified. Though the fever wasn’t high, it was still worrying.

He went to his pack to get his medicine kit. He had a tea that would bring the fever down, and hopefully, with rest, Ray would be fine tomorrow. If not… well, Fraser knew where to get help if it came to it.

When the tea was ready, he woke Ray. Or tried to, anyway. “Ray. Ray. Ray.” When he received what was almost a coherent answer, Fraser continued. “Here, I want you to drink this.”

Ray shot him a betrayed look after he’d tasted the tea, but Fraser just smiled. It would do him good. And Ray looked so adorable with his tousled hair, his days-old stubble surrounding those pouting lips. When Ray swiped at those lips with his tongue, all of Fraser’s good intentions followed the inevitable path to hell.

Regardless of the fact that Ray had a fever, regardless of the fact that Ray hadn’t given him any sign that he wanted him, regardless of the fact that Ray was his best friend and he didn’t want to lose that, Fraser kissed him.

::::::::::

Ray was feeling grumpy. He didn’t feel well, and he was tired, and Fraser had woken him up and then made him drink some kind of gunk that was probably from some animal that he didn’t know and from some part of the animal that he didn’t want to think about. So he was grumpy.

Which is why he’d ignored Fraser. Which is why he was surprised when Fraser’d kissed him. Which is why he didn’t hit him immediately. Instead he’d sat there, a little dazed, being soundly kissed, and trying to figure out what was going on.

But he wasn’t up to figuring it out at the moment. So he decided that distance might be the answer, and he was up and out of the tent almost as soon as he had the thought. Dief looked up at him as he came outside, but decided he wasn’t as interesting as the bitch he’d been sweet-talking, and promptly went back to his own concerns. Ray shook his head. Must be something in the air up here. Or maybe Dief was infecting Fraser with his overactive libido.

As if the thought had called him, Fraser was suddenly at his side, holding out Ray’s coat. Ray thought about ignoring him, but he was cold, and Fraser was doing his usual lecture about the cold and his core temperature. Right, his core temperature. Which was much hotter than Fraser thought, especially after the kiss.

Which Ray couldn’t figure. He’d never even thought like that about a guy before, let alone kissed one. Well, Ok, he might have wondered a little what it was like, but only a little. Though he had to admit, if he were going to go for a guy, he couldn’t do much better than Fraser. He might ramble on a bit about some strange things, and lick some even odder things, but he was a stand-up kind of guy and he was good company.

And pretty. Very pretty.

Ray snorted, wondering what Fraser would make of that description. Fraser looked at him inquiringly, which confused him until he remembered that he’d snorted. Ray knew he should set things straight (he snorted again at the phrasing) with Fraser. It wouldn’t be buddies to leave him guessing like this.

Except Ray was now wondering what it would be like to kiss Fraser for real. And it wasn’t as if Fraser would freak out on him, considering that he’d started the whole thing. Maybe just a little one.

But when Ray tried to put thought into action, Fraser put his hand between them. “Ray, we shouldn’t. I shouldn’t have. You’re not well; you have a fever. It was unconscionable of me to take advantage of you like this.”

Ray thought about it. His head was a little fuzzy, but he was pretty sure he was thinking Ok. Well, as Ok as he ever did. “Fraser, shut up.” And then he pushed past the hand to complete the kiss.

On the scale of all the kisses in the world, this one probably wouldn’t have ranked all that high. Fraser was still hesitant, Ray had a fever, they were both a little tired and the chapped lips thing wasn’t all that sexy. But for Ray, the world lit up.

Actually the world did light up. Waves of bright green light danced across the sky, the eerily beautiful glow casting rippling shadows around them, changing the familiar into something almost alien.

Now, Ray may not have had the most scientific of minds, but under normal circumstances he would have readily identified the light. Under normal circumstances. But to a Ray whose mind was clouded by fever and by his wayward thoughts about the kiss, the light wasn’t a natural phenomenon; it was a sign. A great big glowing light show of a sign that said “This Is It!”

So, Ok, he’d never really considered being with a man before, but he’d always said that he’d try anything at least once. And he’d already known that he loved Fraser. He’d just always assumed that it was a friend kind of thing, instead of a… thing kind of thing.

But Ray was nothing if not adaptable. They could work this out, make a real go of it. Ray pulled back from the kiss, suddenly unsure of his partner. Did Fraser want a relationship, or did he want a fuck? In the pit of his stomach he was suddenly afraid that he wanted more out of this than his partner. That was, after all, his usual in relationships.

He thought about Stella, beautiful Stella, who’d started out hot for him, and had chilled until it hurt to touch her. And now here was Fraser, beautiful Fraser, who seemed pretty toasty to the touch, but for how long?

Fraser was looking back at him, seeming as lost as Ray. He made a querulous sound in his throat, sounding a lot like Dief, and Ray couldn’t help but smile. A smile Fraser returned. He was looking at Ray with a longing look. Like Dief at donuts. Like Ray at his car. Like… no, it was like nothing he’d really ever seen before. Directed at him, anyway. Stella hadn’t looked at him that way, not even at the beginning.

He felt the fear fade. This was Fraser, who had committed relationships with his socks for heaven’s sake; forget the people he cared about. He wouldn’t have kissed Ray in the first place if he weren’t serious. They were on the same page.

A page that was about to become something from a porno mag, if Fraser’s wandering hands had any say in it. They’d managed to work their way under Ray’s layers upon layers of clothes, finding a piece of Ray’s anatomy that was having no doubts about the situation at all. The feel of that hand upon his dick actually made Ray nervous; not the fear of the unknown, but rather fear of ignorance, like how he’d used to feel in school when the teacher called him to the blackboard to work out a problem. But then the humorous side of being a awkward virgin again at his age made Ray laugh, and all that was left in him was a growing need to make Fraser’s cock as hard as his.

He soon found out that he wasn’t as ignorant as he’d believed, and, considering how much experience it had had jerking off, it only made sense that Ray’s hand knew what it was doing. They were both close to the edge, hips jerking to the rhythm of their hands, when Fraser pulled Ray back in close, their lips meeting in a frantic kiss. Hard and wet kiss leading to soft and wet cocks, they drew in shuddering breaths of each other, spent.

As they pulled apart, both a little shaky, Dief came up to them, tail wagging, to share in the afterglow. Ray pushed him away when he started sniffing him. “Hey, go get your own.”

Fraser laughed. “I believe he already has, Ray.”

He shook his head. “So the whole camp’s getting some tonight. It really must be something in the air.”

Fraser didn’t bother with a reply, wanting to get Ray back inside before he got too cold, and he was happy enough to go. They were both wiped, and standing around outside wasn’t helping matters any. Plus they both needed to rest up for tomorrow. No sense wasting a day off lying around doing nothing, especially not when they could be doing each other.

Ray was soon asleep, unaware of when the lights above faded.

/story


End file.
